Save my soul
by rickiss
Summary: Que deviennent les âmes, quand tout se meurt ? Où partent-elles, quand tout a disparu ? Où se réfugient-elles, quand tout espoir s'est envolé, quand plus rien ne les retient ?
1. La chaumière aux coquillages

Bonjour à tous,

Bonne année 2010, et tous mes vœux à chacun de vous ! Et quoi de tel pour entamer avec vous cette nouvelle année dans la joie et le partage, que de vous offrir le début d'une nouvelle fic ?

Cela fait plusieurs jours (voire plusieurs semaines) que je cogite à une nouvelle histoire, et j'avoue qu'il a été très dur de me remettre à écrire après avoir fini « Fallen angels ». Et puis finalement, je me suis lancée, avec l'envie de démarrer 2010 avec une histoire différente, sans doute un peu triste aussi, mais avec également des moments de rires… Je souhaite écrire une histoire qui, comme la vie peut l'être, sera drôle et amère, tendre et cruelle… Bref, j'espère en tout cas arriver à vous embarquer dans cette nouvelle aventure.

Alors, bon retour parmi mes fics pour les anciens et les habitués, bienvenue pour les nouveaux et les curieux… et à tous, merci d'être là, et très bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi. Les quelques paroles disséminées au fil du texte sont tirées de la (sublime, et encore le mot est faible) chanson « In noctem », composée par Nicholas Hooper sur la BO de Harry Potter et le Prince de sang-mêlé.

**Rating** : K

* * *

**~ Save my soul (où vont les âmes…) ~**

Chapitre 1 : La chaumière aux coquillages

_

* * *

_

_Chère Hermione, mon roc,_

_Je ne serai plus jamais le même. Je le sais. Je le sens._

_C'est plus qu'une certitude, tu sais. C'est comme… une évidence. Comme s'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Comme si j'avais toujours eu cette vérité au fond de moi._

_Je crois que je le sais depuis toujours : qu'après ça, je n'aurai plus jamais été le même. Je l'ai toujours su, mais je ne le vois pas comme une fatalité… Alors, sincèrement, je te le demande, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller. Et puis…_

* * *

La petite créature se faufilait d'un pas leste dans les rues bondées du Chemin de Traverse, passant prestement entre les sorciers qui flânaient ça et là, tous plus nombreux de jour en jour, à mesure que les boutiques se reconstruisaient. Tout en se glissant entre deux femmes à l'air joyeux, l'elfe pressé leva le nez et constata que même la boutique d'Ollivander, qui avait été l'une des plus touchées par les dégâts, reprenait peu à peu une forme décente. Bien sûr, son propriétaire n'y reviendrait plus, ayant décidé, et c'était bien compréhensible, de se prendre une retraite plus que méritée. Mais il se murmurait qu'il se cherchait un successeur, voire même qu'il en formait déjà un… ou même plusieurs…

Mais tout cela n'était que racontars et rumeurs, et n'intéressait aucunement notre petit héros, qui trottinait d'un pas décidé en direction du bout de l'allée. Il dût faire un large écart pour éviter la foule qui se pressait devant Gringotts, qui ouvrait ses portes à dix heures, comme chaque matin, et se pressa pour éviter un groupe de jeunes enfants qui se précipitait pour assaillir la devanture de Florian Fortarôme qui rouvrait, lui, pour la première fois depuis des mois, agrémenté d'une vitrine flambante neuve, encore plus colorée et alléchante qu'avant. Le petit être ralentit après ce virage un court instant pour reprendre son souffle, et avisa alors la devanture de la librairie Fleury et Bott.

« Ah oui… Il faudra penser à prendre les livres aussi, oui… Ne pas oublier. Mais la course que Monsieur a demandée, d'abord. Parce que Monsieur a dit que c'était le plus urgent, oui. »

Et fort de cette résolution, il reprit sa course jusqu'au bout du Chemin de Traverse. Un sourire illumina son visage fripé et d'ordinaire peu avenant quand il aperçut enfin le but de sa destination : la boutique Eeylops, où l'enseigne précisait dans une belle calligraphie que les badauds se trouvaient ici « Au Royaume du Hibou ». Notre ami sauta prestement sur le perron, et poussa la porte, qui tinta joyeusement. Par réflexe, un des vendeurs, qui jusque-là tournait le dos à la porte d'entrée, occupé à nourrir un hibou grand-duc, fit volte-face en lançant un joyeux « Bonjour ! ». Mais en ne voyant personne à hauteur de ses yeux, il s'arrêta, interloqué, se demandant si c'était le vent qui avait ouvert sa porte.

Une petite voix nasillarde et éraillée attira cependant son attention, plus bas :

« Monsieur, bonjour. On vient voir si la commande de notre maître est prête… »

Reconnaissant enfin le petit elfe de maison qu'il avait aperçu pour la première fois la semaine passée, l'employé hocha vivement la tête, et sans ajouter un mot, se précipita pour chercher la commande en arrière-boutique. S'il fut surpris de la tension qui sembla habiter l'homme, l'elfe n'en montra rien, attendant patiemment qu'on lui ramène ce que son maître désirait. Quand il eut récupéré son achat et tenté de régler le reste de la somme (tenté, car l'homme refusa de prendre son argent en bredouillant des phrases peu compréhensibles), la petite créature repartit, et se dirigea, chargé de son paquet, jusqu'à la librairie où il avait promis de s'arrêter également.

Le soleil était haut, la rue animée d'un brouhaha joyeux et détendu comme elle n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Oui, tout était bien.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En haut de la butte qui surplombait la mer, le vent soufflait plus fort que dans la vallée. Mais Harry était loin de trouver cela désagréable : l'air lui amenait par bourrasques des senteurs mêlées de marée et de bruyère, et lui laissait sur la peau un goût de terre et de sel. Il sourit en sentant la brise s'engouffrer d'un coup dans son pull léger, et lui emmêler les cheveux.

Il sourit, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis quatre mois à présent. Il sourit, parce qu'enfin, après avoir traversé à pieds une bonne partie de cette portion de région, et avoir gravi la colline abrupte avec son gros sac sur le dos, il venait d'apercevoir le but de son périple.

Son refuge, à lui, maintenant.

Cet eldorado auquel il ne croyait pas vraiment.

Jusqu'à cet instant, maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux et qu'il pouvait s'autoriser à y croire : là, à une trentaine de mètres devant lui, au terme d'un petit sentier de terre et de cailloux, battue par les vents marins, se dressait, calme et modeste, la chaumière aux coquillages.

Le brun sentit son cœur se gonfler, comme si la brise s'y était là aussi engouffrée, et il ne put réprimer un autre sourire, qui lui serra étonnamment la gorge.

« J'y suis… » souffla-t-il, comme encore incrédule de pouvoir toucher ce bonheur qu'il avait si fortement désiré depuis quelques temps.

Comme pour rendre plus réel ce bout de rêve, cette salvation tant espérée.

Redressant une des sangles de son sac qui avait glissée sur son épaule, il se remit en route, luttant un peu contre les bourrasques pour arriver jusqu'à la petite maison. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre, Harry réalisa pour la première fois réellement combien l'endroit était calme. Les volets étaient clos, le jardin encadré de la petite barrière blanche -à la peinture un peu écaillée par endroits- était désert ; et le bruit des branches du grand saule pleureur sur le côté de la maison, un peu à l'écart, secouées par le vent, était si léger qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour le distinguer. Le seul bruit notable, outre le vent qui soufflait tantôt par tornades, tantôt en brise infime, était le ressac continu des vagues battant les flancs de la falaise avec la régularité d'un cœur apaisé…

Poussant la petite barrière de bois, Harry ne put retenir un sursaut en l'entendant grincer. Tout était si calme qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à entendre un bruit maintenant. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le grand arbre, et sous lequel, cachée par les branches pendantes du saule pleureur reposait, il le savait, une grande pierre blanche, plate. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue pour lui de s'y rendre. Il referma alors le portail derrière lui, et rejoignit en trois grandes enjambées le perron de la maison. Il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon un trousseau comprenant deux clés et un porte-clé en forme de coquillage, dont la pointe était cassée. Il introduisit la plus grande et plus terne des deux clés dans la serrure, et entra.

_Carry my soul into the night_

La demeure était plongée dans la pénombre, seuls les volets de la fenêtre de la cuisine étant restés ouverts. Cette ouverture diffusait une lumière très tamisée, laissant la plupart des recoins des autres pièces dans l'ombre. Bien que la chaumière fut vide depuis un moment, cela ne sentait pas le renfermé, et Harry devina qu'il ne trouverait que peu de poussière sur le dessus des quelques meubles qui restaient. Il ne put retenir un petit sourire en s'avançant dans le couloir et en débouchant dans le salon : un feu léger ronflait dans la cheminée, apportant une douce chaleur dans la pièce, et un bouquet de tulipes ornait le centre de la table ronde.

« Fleur… » songea le brun, non sans affection.

_May the stars guide my way_

Le jeune homme posa son bagage au pied de la table, puis fit le tour du canapé pour aller ouvrir les volets de deux fenêtres de la pièce. De là, il avait pleine vue sur la mer, et sur une partie du grand saule pleureur. Il s'attarda un moment à regarder la vue qui s'offrait à lui, puis reporta son attention sur l'intérieur de la maison. Il y avait encore tant à faire…

_I glory in the sight_

Il s'occupa d'ouvrir une à une chaque fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, pour aérer la maison, même si, comme il l'avait deviné, la précédente occupante des lieux était manifestement venue le faire peu de temps avant son arrivée. Après tout, il n'avait pas caché à ses amis quel jour il comptait venir…

En se rendant dans la cuisine pour voir si s'y trouvait le nécessaire dont il aurait besoin pour son repas de tout à l'heure (et constatant que Bill et Fleur lui avaient laissé bien plus de choses qu'il n'aurait pu le penser), il aperçut, posé sur le plan de travail, un petit bout de papier plié en quatre et coincé sous un pot à ustensiles. Il s'en saisit et le déplia.

L'écriture de Bill s'y allongeait, fine et précise…

_Harry, petit frère,_

_Ca y est, tu y es. Fleur et moi espérons de tout cœur que tu te sentiras bien dans cette maison, qui a su nous accueillir avec chaleur et bonheur quand nous y étions. Tu sais pourquoi nous l'avons quittée, je sais pourquoi tu y entres aujourd'hui._

_Nous savons tous deux que nos raisons s'opposent, et pourtant je sais aussi que nous nous comprenons. Tu seras tranquille ici, et puisses-tu y trouver ce que tu es venu y chercher. Je crois que ce ne fut pas le cas pour Fleur et moi, mais avec la période de trouble que nous avons tous connus, il faut bien se dire que nous n'y sommes pas entrés avec le même état d'esprit que toi._

_Vis ce que tu as à y vivre, Harry, aussi longtemps et tranquillement que tu le jugeras nécessaire. J'espère toutefois te voir venir me rendre les clés un jour, tu le sais…_

_N'oublie en tout cas jamais que tu fais partie de la famille, et qu'il y a toujours une place qui t'attend autour de la grande table des Weasley. Ne l'oublie pas, Harry._

_Ton dévoué Bill._

Harry avait perdu son sourire, et sentit son cœur se serrer quand il eut fini de lire ces mots. Pas besoin de les reparcourir, il les connaissait presque par cœur, tant le temps les imprimait en lui depuis un moment déjà. Oui, l'amour et l'inquiétude de ses proches, il ne les connaissait que trop bien… Mais il ne pouvait pas y répondre. Pas maintenant. Pas déjà…

Un jour, peut-être.

Il roula en boule le mot de Bill, le reposa sur le comptoir, et sortit de la cuisine, alors que le jour, qui commençait déjà à décliner de l'autre côté de la vallée, amenait sur la chaumière aux coquillages ses premières ombres.

_As darkness takes the day_

Harry monta ensuite aux étages pour tout aérer également, traversant les deux chambres d'amis, l'ancienne chambre de Fleur et Bill, et la petite salle de bains attenante. Il ne savait pas encore dans quelle chambre il s'installerait, et cela comptait finalement assez peu pour le moment. Là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie : se reposer. Faire le vide. Il s'affala sur le lit d'une des chambres d'amis, en travers, faisant face à une des fenêtres. Passant un bras sur son visage, il ferma les yeux, et tenta de se détendre un moment…

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté comme cela, ni s'il s'était endormi, mais quand il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il était en entendant un bruit au rez-de-chaussée, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il se redressa sur le lit, et tendit l'oreille. Mais en distinguant des petits bruits de pas familiers, ainsi qu'un cliquetis de vaisselle au bout d'un moment, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ce nouvel arrivant. Il se recoucha sur le matelas, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, et fixa les premières étoiles qui étaient apparues dans le ciel.

Il crut toutefois bon d'ajouter au bout d'un moment, ne voulant pas paraître impoli pour son compagnon de route :

« Je suis au premier, Kreattur ! Je me repose. »

La petite voix éraillée et pourtant presque tendre de l'elfe lui parvint, du bas de l'escalier :

« Kreattur s'en doute, Monsieur. Que Monsieur ne s'inquiète de rien et se repose, Kreattur prépare le repas. »

« Merci… » murmura en retour Harry, peu sûr que l'elfe l'ait entendu, mais sachant que la petite créature ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

D'ailleurs, l'elfe était déjà retourné à la préparation de son repas, chantonnant doucement, presque malgré lui… Harry hésita un instant à lui demander de se taire, afin de n'être de nouveau entouré que par le silence, mais il jugea sa requête malvenue. Il aurait bien le temps d'être seul, après tout. Il pouvait bien laisser Kreattur amener un peu de vie en ces lieux avant de s'en repartir…

_Sing a song, a song of life_

Oui, Harry aurait tout le temps demain de n'avoir pour seule compagnie que le ressac de l'océan, le vent dans les arbres, et les battements de son cœur… dont il espérait qu'ils se calmeraient un peu, avec le temps.

Mais pour l'heure, il pouvait encore profiter un peu de la présence d'un être chaleureux, qui l'aimait et ne voulait que son bien.

_Made without regret_

Il se sentit somnoler doucement, au son des bruits étouffés de la maison : le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée en bas, des assiettes et des couverts qu'on entrechoquait, le tic-tac régulier d'une pendule dans une pièce voisine, un volet qui claquait, mal fixé, sur une des façades de la maison, un petit hululement, encore discret…

« Ah… » songea Harry d'un murmure ensommeillé, « Kreattur est allée me chercher ma nouvelle chouette. Je pourrais… demain, je pourrais envoyer une lettre à Hermione. Pour lui dire… » Il étouffa un bâillement et se roula un peu plus en boule sur le matelas, serrant ses bras autour de lui pour se réchauffer. « … lui dire, que je suis bien arrivé. Que… tout va bien… »

_Tell the ones, the ones I loved  
I never will forget_

Ses paroles se perdirent dans un murmure indistinct, quand enfin, il s'endormit.

Oui, il aurait bien le temps de penser à tout cela demain. Pour l'instant, il dormait. Le reste attendrait.

_Never will forget._

* * *

_Où vont les âmes…_, par H. J. Granger – Introduction

_Que deviennent les âmes, quand tout se meurt ? Où partent-elles, quand tout a disparu ? Où se réfugient-elles, quand tout espoir s'est envolé, quand plus rien ne les retient ?_

_Que deviennent les âmes, celles qu'on a malmenées, celles qui se sont égarées, celles qui ont été brisées ? _

_Une âme détruite peut-elle encore se reconstruire ? Et si oui, sur quoi s'appuie-t-elle pour cela ? Qu'est-ce qui peut sauver une âme ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui peut sauver une âme ?_

(…)


	2. Une glace partagée chez Florian Fortarôm

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, merci infiniment du très bon accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic, qui n'en disait pourtant pas tant dans son premier chapitre… Je ne garantis pas d'ailleurs que cette suite vous éclaire davantage, mais nous rentrons doucement mais sûrement dans le vif du sujet.

J'espère en tout cas de tout cœur que cette suite vous plaira, et vous donnera envie de poursuivre les aventures de nos héros… Et merci encore pour vos commentaires, ils sont toujours aussi passionnants qu'instructifs et agréables : )

Et bienvenue aux nouveaux qui sont venus jeter un œil par ici…

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

**Avertissement** : je n'ai pas jugé utile de le préciser dans le premier chapitre, mais comme j'ai réalisé avec vos reviews que pas mal d'entre vous n'avez pas lu le tome 7 de HP, je vous signale que quelques spoilers parsèment cette fic (bien qu'ils ne constituent pas la trame principale de mon histoire, et que je ne respecte pas forcément non plus tous les éléments de Rowling, certains spoilers sont quand même présents, alors…).

* * *

**Save my soul (où vont les âmes…)**

Chapitre 2 : Une glace partagée chez Florian Fortarôme

* * *

_Chère Hermione, mon roc,_

_Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais perdu. Perdu, parce que je ne reconnaissais pas le plafond familier de mon lit à baldaquins à Poudlard (douce ironie ! Des mois, une année peut-être, voire plus, que nous avons quitté cette école, et je m'y rêve encore), encore moins celui de la chambre de Ron au Terrier… Et puis, je me suis rappelé que j'étais parti. Ailleurs._

_Enfin, ailleurs._

_Perdu parce qu'après tant de temps à ne plus vouloir croire que je trouverais un lieu où me réfugier, je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais enfin rencontré cet endroit… Ailleurs que dans un rêve._

_Mais ce n'est pas un rêve. Même plus un cauchemar. J'y suis, Hermione. Dans ce lieu où je trouverais peut-être la paix._

_Peut-être… car rien n'est moins hypothétique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce matin, il fait beau, Kreattur m'a laissé un bon petit déjeuner sur la table… Alors ce matin au moins, je vais y croire, d'accord ? Tu veux bien y croire avec moi, ma chère Hermione ? S'il-te-plaît…_

* * *

« Bonjour Tom. » énonça d'une voix polie la sorcière, tout en traversant la salle du Chaudron Baveur.

L'homme lui répondit d'un signe de tête machinal, trop occupé à servir ses nombreux clients -lui qui n'en avait jamais eu plus de dix à la fois (et encore, dans ses jours les plus fastes !) ne savait plus où donner de la tête aujourd'hui ! Tout en appuyant d'un geste né de l'habitude sur les briques du mur qui la mènerait au Chemin de Traverse, la jeune femme sourit avec amusement en voyant Tom courir d'une table à l'autre, maladroit dans tous ses gestes. Un joyeux vacarme couvrit sa voix quand elle lança : « Bonne journée, Tom, à bientôt ! » avant de disparaître par le passage secret.

En ce mercredi matin, le Chemin de Traverse était encore plutôt calme, bien que le haut soleil ait déjà attiré plusieurs promeneurs. Les boutiques ouvraient, presque toutes aptes maintenant à accueillir de nouveau les sorciers, chaque jour plus nombreux, qui se pressaient pour faire des achats, retrouver dans le bonheur de se promener dans les magasins un aperçu de ce que pouvait être une vie normale. Comme si une frénésie compulsive les avait tous pris au sortir de la guerre… comme dans un déni massif que toute blessure n'était pas encore guérie, on voulait revenir à cet eden perdu où on ne se souciait de rien…

Même la jeune sorcière qui marchait maintenant d'un pas allègre en direction du marchand de glaces le plus apprécié des environs dût se retenir, en passant devant Fleury et Bott, d'y entrer pour faire une razzia sur les nombreux nouveaux ouvrages qui s'affichaient en vitrine. Elle se consola en se disant qu'elle aurait sans doute le temps d'y revenir plus tard, et se précipita pour rejoindre la terrasse du glacier, où elle était attendue.

« Ah, Hermione ! Te voilà enfin ! » s'exclama une voix joyeuse.

La brune leva la tête vers la personne qui l'avait interpellée, et sourit, tout en montant les quelques marches qui menait à la petite terrasse :

« Bonjour Dean. Oh, salut Seamus, tu es déjà là ? » ajouta-t-elle avec un air de surprise ravie, tout en se penchant pour faire la bise à ses camarades.

L'Irlandais sourit en retour, et précisa :

« Oui, mais depuis quelques minutes à peine… On est tous ponctuels, à ce que je vois. Regardez, voici Lavande et Parvati. »

Effectivement, les deux amies, toujours aussi inséparables, arrivaient depuis la direction opposée à celle de Hermione, les bras chargés de paquets. Arrivées à hauteur de leurs amis, elles les saluèrent joyeusement, et Dean ayant fait l'erreur de noter qu'elles avaient l'air d'avoir déjà pas mal écumé les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse, elles entreprirent aussitôt de lui montrer tous leurs achats.

Hermione, après s'être installée près de Seamus et d'avoir passé commande auprès de Florian Fortarôme, se pencha vers son voisin et dit d'un ton amusé en désignant les jeunes filles :

« Cela fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a certaines habitudes qui ne se perdent pas… »

Tout en reposant sa cuillère dans une coupelle en verre immense, maintenant vide, Seamus laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, et répliqua tout en se tapotant le ventre avec satisfaction :

« Oui, et j'espère quant à moi que nous ne perdrons pas cette nouvelle et merveilleuse habitude de nous retrouver le mercredi matin ici ! »

Lavande éclata de rire en entendant son camarade, et commença à se moquer du futur embonpoint qu'il ne manquerait pas de prendre s'ils continuaient effectivement à se donner rendez-vous ici, mais Hermione coupa cet élan de moquerie en se penchant vers l'Irlandais et en lui demandant, sincèrement surprise :

« Mais non, ça ne sera pas possible. » Devant l'air étonné de tous ses camarades, elle ajouta : « Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? A partir du mois prochain je commence mon stage au Ministère… »

« Un stage au Ministère ? Mais c'est super ! » s'exclama Parvati, vite approuvée par Dean, qui demanda alors, lui aussi avec excitation : « Mais… comment as-tu obtenu ça ? Ca doit être super dur d'y entrer, surtout pour nous, qui sommes sortis de Poudlard sans diplôme… »

« Allons Dean… » précisa la brune, plus sérieuse. « Nous n'avons peut-être pas fini notre dernière année, mais enfin… Je crois que nous avons suffisamment prouvé au monde sorcier que nous avions de la valeur. » Son regard se détourna un instant, et elle serra les lèvres.

Sentant que l'ambiance avait perdu de sa gaieté à l'évocation de leurs faits d'armes qui ne remontaient qu'à quelques mois à peine, Seamus intervint :

« Tu as raison, Hermione ! Peu importe le diplôme, ce n'est pas ça qui compte… Mais dis-nous plutôt : comment as-tu fait ? Parce que même sans histoire de qualification, entrer au Ministère n'est pas aisé. Surtout en ce moment, avec toutes les réformes qu'ils y apportent. Ma mère, qui est amie avec Johanna Bibbles, du Bureau de liaison des Gobelins, m'a rapporté qu'en ce moment c'était un beau bordel là-dedans ! »

Dean rit à ces mots, et Seamus, ignorant le regard un peu choqué de Parvati face à son langage, se pencha vers Hermione, avide d'informations. Cette dernière rougit un peu, et joua un instant avec sa glace du bout de sa cuillère, avant d'annoncer d'une petite voix :

« Oui, c'est sûr… En fait, c'est Kinglsey… Shacklebolt, qui m'a faite entrer. Disons qu'il m'a présentée aux bonnes personnes, et de là ça c'est fait tout seul… »

« Ah ben oui, c'est sûr qu'en étant pistonnée par le Ministre en personne, ça aide à pousser les bonnes portes ! » s'exclama Lavande, qui ajouta précipitamment en avisant le regard blessé de son amie : « Mais je ne disais pas ça par méchanceté. Je sais, comme nous tous ici, que c'est ta valeur qui les a au final convaincus de te prendre, pas le fait que tu connaisses le Ministre ! »

Comme Hermione hochait la tête, mais sans toutefois ajouter quoique ce soit, Seamus intervint lui aussi, lui posant une main rassurante sur le bras :

« Hermione, il n'y a aucun mal à être aidée un peu, tu sais… Surtout que tu le mérites, peut-être plus que la plupart des gens ! Après tout ce que tu as fait ! Et je sus persuadé, comme beaucoup de personnes à mon avis, que tu as beaucoup de bons changements à apporter toi aussi au Ministère. » Il s'arrêta un instant, puis, captant le regard de son amie, qui retrouvait déjà un peu plus confiance en elle, il ajouta : « Et c'est sûrement dans cette optique que Shacklebolt t'a présentée à ses collègues. Pas juste parce qu'il te connaissait. Il croit en toi, n'en doute pas. »

« Merci Seamus… » murmura Hermione d'une petite voix, esquissant enfin un pâle sourire.

Voyant que la jeune fille reprenait du poil de la bête, Parvati demanda, tout en repoussant sa coupe de glace pour éviter que Dean ne se serve dedans, comme il essayait de le faire discrètement depuis un moment déjà :

« Et dans quel service vas-tu faire ton stage, alors ? »

S'enthousiasmant de nouveau pour ce projet qui l'attendait, Hermione s'exclama, toute joie retrouvée :

« Et bien, au début je rêvais d'entrer au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, pour m'occuper enfin sérieusement de la question des elfes de maison, vous voyez… » Les autres, qui ne se souvenaient que trop bien de la création de la S.A.L.E., tentèrent de réprimer une grimace, et hochèrent la tête pour relancer leur camarade, qui poursuivit alors avec entrain, les yeux brillants : « Mais Kingsley m'a proposé d'intégrer un tout nouveau service qu'il vient de créer : le Bureau de Coopération et d'Aide aux Moldus. Je vais m'occuper de la Section Moldue, du fait de mes origines. »

« Yahou, ça a l'air sympa… » approuva Dean, qui se sentait particulièrement concerné.

« N'est-ce pas ? » renchérit la brune, exaltée. « Ils veulent que ce Bureau assure la pacification durable des liens avec les moldus, et l'intégration des enfants nés moldus dans le monde sorcier… Bien sûr, pour que le travail se fasse en bonne intelligence, je vais travailler en binôme avec un sorcier d'origine… heu, vraiment sorcière, quoi, qui représentera la Section Sorcière. »

« Tu sais qui ce sera ? » questionna Lavande, en abandonnant avec un petit soupir résigné la fin de sa glace à un Seamus qui avait lui aussi retrouvé l'appétit.

Hermione haussa les épaules : « Non, pas encore. Peut-être un stagiaire, comme moi. Ce service est tout récent, et je crois qu'ils vont faire appel à quelques têtes neuves pour trouver une main-d'œuvre motivée. Mais il y aura aussi des employés chevronnés du Ministère qui y travailleront, ou viendront aider de temps en temps, quand leur propre emploi du temps le leur permettra. D'ailleurs, Arthur Weasley devrait venir travailler avec nous fréquemment ! » précisa-t-elle dans un sourire radieux. « Il s'est immédiatement porté volontaire, dès que Kingsley a évoqué la création de ce Bureau. » rit-elle.

« D'ailleurs, quand on parle de la tribu des Weasley… » commença Parvati dont le regard s'était porté sur la foule de badauds, maintenant plus dense, du Chemin de Traverse. « … on en voit la tignasse rousse ! » compléta Seamus, amusé, en faisant un large geste du bras à l'attention de Ron, qui remontait la rue à grands pas dans leur direction.

« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, ravie, en se poussant pour lui laisser de la place.

Le jeune homme se tira une chaise et s'installa à leur table. Il salua la petite assemblée, mais son pâle sourire ne cachait pas la fatigue de ses traits. Comme un de ses amis lui faisait remarquer son air épuisé, il précisa :

« C'est que… on a pas mal de monde à la boutique, avec George. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais vu autant de clients que depuis la fin de la guerre ! C'est fou ! Ah… merci Florian. » fit-il à l'adresse du vendeur, qui venait de lui apporter la glace qu'il prenait habituellement, refusant une fois de plus, dans un sourire, que Ron règle sa note.

Hermione caressa doucement le bras de son petit ami, qui esquissa un sourire tendre vers elle, et répliqua d'un ton presque timide :

« C'est partout pareil, tu sais… Je crois que les gens ont furieusement envie de retrouver une vie… normale. Alors, forcément, une boutique comme la vôtre, qui propose du bonheur et de la joie à l'état pur, ne peut que les attirer. »

« C'est vrai… » renchérit Lavande, expliquant ensuite avec force détails combien elle et Parvati avaient eu du mal à se frayer un passage dans les rayons de chez Mme Guipure le matin même.

Laissant leurs amis débattre du sujet, Hermione reporta toute son attention sur le rouquin, et murmura, tout en lui caressant la joue -et ôtant un peu de glace au chocolat qu'il s'était mis au coin des lèvres :

« Mais… Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer à travailler à la boutique ? Ca t'épuise, et… »

Ron attrapa la main de la jeune fille, et dit, très sérieux :

« Mione, ma chérie, on en a déjà parlé. Il n'a personne pour l'instant… et ne veut personne d'autre, je crois bien. Et puis, c'est important que j'économise pour… »

« Moi aussi je vais travailler ! » répliqua-t-elle avec force, s'attirant un regard surpris de Seamus -mais qui retourna vite à sa discussion avec leurs autres camarades, en voyant l'air sérieux du couple.

« Ce n'est qu'un stage, Hermione. Bien sûr, tu vas être payée, mais… ça ne sera pas suffisant. Pas pour qu'on s'installe. »

La sorcière garda le silence, puis finit par ajouter d'une petite voix :

« Mais… ça peut attendre, non ? Je sais combien Molly… »

« Maman est adorable, mais je veux vivre avec toi. J'en ai besoin. Et tu le sais. » Hermione hocha la tête, serrant la main de son petit ami dans la sienne. « Et puis, j'aimerai t'éviter tous ses allers-retours… »

« Ca ne me gêne pas, tu sais. Et puis, c'est toujours assez sympathique de saluer Tom… » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. « Lui aussi a du mal à s'en sortir, il est débordé de clients, en ce moment ! » Ces mots arrachèrent un petit sourire à Ron, qui le perdit quand la jeune fille changea de sujet, demandant à voix plus basse : « Et… concernant le poste que tu voulais ? Tu l'as eu ? C'était bien ce matin, ton rendez-vous, non ? »

Ron se renfonça dans son siège, et Hermione craignit un instant qu'il n'ait essuyé un échec. Mais le sorcier la démentit, bougonnant, tout en massacrant sa glace à coups de cuillère :

« Oui… Il a accepté de me prendre. Mais… »

« Mais quoi, Ron ? C'est une nouvelle fantastique ! Bien sûr, ça va te demander encore plus de travail, j'en ai conscience, mais… quelle superbe opportunité, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oui, oui, je le sais bien. Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème… » Il détourna le regard un moment vers la rue. Après un instant, il reprit, encore plus sombre : « Le truc, c'est que je ne serai pas seul. Il y aura quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oh. » fit Hermione, surprise. Puis, après une seconde de réflexion, elle ajouta : « Est-ce si grave, mon chéri ? Au fond, ça peut même être sympa, non ? »

Le roux tourna un regard amer vers elle, et lâcha avec ironie :

« Oh oui, ça pourrait l'être ! Si seulement tu savais qui c'est, tu déchanterais vite, crois-moi… »

Ne sachant qu'ajouter, la brune se tut. Ron aussi, mais c'était parce que la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir plus avant, et puis parce que, tout bien considéré, il était venu là pour se détendre en mangeant une glace avec ses amis, et que ladite glace allait fondre avant qu'il ne puisse la finir, tout ça parce qu'il ruminait ses soucis.

Ce qui serait bête, avouons-le. Il décida donc de reporter à plus tard ses problèmes, et se jeta enfin sur son goûter avec appétit, ramenant un sourire rassuré sur les lèvres de Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kreattur s'était fait discret toute la matinée, rangeant et nettoyant tous les coins de la maison où Harry n'était pas. A vrai dire, la petite chaumière brillait déjà comme un gallion neuf, mais, réflexe conditionné, l'elfe ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre de l'ordre là où habitait son maître. Maintenant, grimpé sur un petit tabouret dans la chambre avec un grand lit double à l'étage, il regardait par la fenêtre monsieur Potter qui se promenait sur la plage, en bas de la falaise. Et de voir, même de loin, un léger sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme le rassura. Il put donc retourner le cœur léger à sa tâche -à savoir, présentement, astiquer avec un grand chiffon, le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le soleil haut lui chauffait doucement les tempes, l'air marin soufflait agréablement, emmêlant un peu plus ses cheveux. Harry songea, non sans amusement, que tant qu'il resterait ici, son problème de chevelure indisciplinée ne s'arrangerait pas. Mais qu'importe, après tout ?

Si son seul problème se résumait à ça, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

Mais avant d'atteindre ce statut, la route serait longue. Peut-être même était-il déjà arrivé au bout, et n'avait-il rien de mieux à espérer ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ait déjà épuisé toutes ses ressources ?

Et si ce qu'il voyait comme un nouveau départ, une promesse de renouveau n'était-il que le terme de ses espoirs, la fin de rêves illusoires ?

Etait-ce possible ?

Harry remonta lentement la falaise, pris dans ses réflexions. Heureusement que Kreattur ne le surveillait plus depuis la fenêtre, car il aurait eu le cœur serré : le sorcier ne souriait plus. Sa bonne humeur s'en était repartie, sans doute emportée par la brise, brisée sur le récif.

S'asseyant sur un rocher qui bordait la falaise, à une trentaine de mètres de la chaumière, le brun laissa son regard dériver vers l'océan, laissa ses pensées s'y fondre, s'y noyer…

La vue était belle, quand même… Après tout, si c'était là la fin de tout, pourquoi pas ? Harry songea, avec une douce amertume et une tendre ironie, qu'au fond, si ce nouveau départ était aussi la fin de son voyage, c'était un bien bel endroit pour attendre la fin du monde.

Un bien bel endroit pour attendre la fin de son monde.

Ainsi soit-il…

* * *

_Où vont les âmes…_, par H. J. Granger – Chapitre 1

(…)

_L'âme humaine a cette étonnante faculté de pouvoir se voiler la face. De s'enfermer dans le déni. Quand tout va mal, elle peut recourir à un monde imaginaire, se créer une néo-réalité, qui prendra alors le pas sur la « vraie » réalité ; dès lors, l'âme pourra se complaire dans un monde où tout va pour le mieux…_

_Mais cette échappatoire est-elle souhaitable ? Rêver, s'inventer un monde imaginaire… voilà qui semble bien poétique et peu inoffensif. Oui. Mais quel réel soulagement peut en découler, pour une âme en souffrance ? Nier l'évidence, n'est-ce pas prendre le risque de doubler cette souffrance, quand la personne ouvrira de nouveau les yeux ?_

_Faudrait-il alors, pour éviter cette souffrance, souhaiter que l'âme ainsi dupée par elle-même reste à tout jamais enfermée dans ses illusions, se maintienne éternellement dans le déni ? C'est peut-être prendre le risque de se couper durablement des autres. Et, dans le cas d'une néo-réalité partagée par plusieurs personnes, par une majorité (car le déni peut être partagé collectivement), s'enfermer dans le déni reviendrait à prendre le risque d'exclure celui qui, seul, serait resté dans la « vraie » réalité._

_Peut-on humainement sacrifier la minorité -qui a fait le choix (courageux ou masochiste ?) de la vérité- pour vivre sans souffrance ?_

_Et le déni éradique-t-il réellement, et durablement, la souffrance ? Se voiler la face est-il une solution ?_

(…)


	3. En haut de la tour

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis affreusement désolée pour avoir mis tant de temps à écrire la suite ! Je dois vous avouer en toute honnêteté que j'ai vraiment eu du mal (et j'en ai encore d'ailleurs) à tourner la page après la fin de ma fic « Fallen angels », et du coup, c'était quasiment impossible pour moi de poursuivre un autre texte, quel qu'il soit…

Bon, je ne dis pas que c'est complètement réglé, mais je vais tenter de me remettre doucement dans mes autres fics.

Merci en tout cas infiniment de votre patience, et, une fois de plus, de l'accueil très positif que vous avez fait à cette nouvelle fic ! Vous êtes adorables : )

**Disclaimer** : la plupart des personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le reste est à moi.

**Rating** : K

* * *

**Save my soul (où vont les âmes…)**

Chapitre 3 : En haut de la tour

_Chère Hermione, mon roc,_

_Je suis seul dans la maison. J'ai dit à Kreattur de retourner « chez lui » -là où il se sent bien, et où j'aime qu'il soit, au fond : il est retourné au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il a toujours aimé prendre soin de cet endroit, et ça me rassure un peu que cette maison soit entretenue, même s'il est peu probable que je retourne y vivre un jour._

_Je suis seul dans la maison, ou presque. Olie, ma nouvelle chouette, est bien sûr avec moi. Elle est discrète… et gentille, je crois. J'ai un peu de mal à m'attacher à elle, pour le moment. Tu sais, c'est assez bizarre, après avoir eu Hedwige si longtemps… Enfin._

_Je me demande comment a fait Ron, quand il n'a plus eu Croûtard (bon, même si c'était un traître, au fond, ce Croûtard !). Je veux dire, quand il a dû le laisser, et a eu Coq, après… Tu pourrais lui demander, au fond de lui, si ça a été difficile ? Ca m'intéresse. Ca pourrait peut-être m'aider un peu, à mieux apprécier Olie, tu comprends…_

_Et tant que tu y es, embrasse bien mon frère de ma part ! Je pense à vous._

Les jambes pendant dans le vide, Luna laissait son regard s'égarer sur tout le parc du château. Le ciel s'était un peu assombri, mais n'altérait en rien la beauté de l'endroit : le lac prenait même sous les nuages gris des couleurs envoûtantes, presque inquiétantes tant elles paraissaient irréelles. De là où elle était installée -un des rebords de la Tour d'Astronomie-, la jeune fille blonde avait une vue imprenable sur le lac et la forêt, sur la cabane de Hagrid -d'où s'échappait un mince filet de fumée…

« Dis, Ginny, comment va Harry ? » demanda soudainement Luna, brisant le silence paisible dans lequel elle s'était plongée avec sa camarade depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Cessant de nettoyer son balai, la rouquine, adossée à un pilier de pierre à côté de son amie, leva le nez et répondit après un petit silence :

« Et bien… si j'en juge par ce que m'en dit Hermione, il va plutôt bien. »

« Oui, dans ce contexte, j'imagine qu'il va plutôt bien. » admit la blonde, sans décrocher son regard du paysage. Alors que Ginny retournait à son activité, Luna ajouta, sans préambule : « Tu n'es pas jalouse, dis ? »

Ginny sursauta à ces mots, et releva un visage surpris vers sa camarade :

« Pardon ? »

La blonde tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice, et dit d'un ton d'évidence :

« Oui. Jalouse de Hermione… »

L'adolescente rouquine resta silencieuse un instant, fixant avec gravité son amie, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre le sens profond de sa question. Mais ne comprenant pas réellement, elle précisa alors :

« Luna… Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas être jalouse d'elle. Alors pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

« Et bien… » La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Je ne dis pas que tu dois craindre Hermione en tant que rivale amoureuse. Je sais bien qu'elle est avec ton frère Ronald. C'est juste que… Elle est la seule à qui il donne de ses nouvelles. »

Lovegood avait le don de pointer là où ça faisait mal, mais Ginny ne s'en formalisa pas. Le franc-parler de sa camarade lui permettait souvent d'exorciser des démons qu'elle aurait préféré fuir… Certes, cela faisait mal un bon coup, mais au moins elle pouvait passer plus rapidement à autre chose. Et somme toute, cette façon de faire correspondait bien au caractère franc et direct de la cadette des Weasley.

Aussi la sœur de Ron ne chercha-t-elle pas à fuir la discussion, et tournant son regard vers le parc -auquel elle tournait le dos jusqu'à présent-, elle expliqua à celle qui était devenue, au fil du temps, sa confidente -maintenant que Hermione n'était plus à Poudlard :

« Je mentirai si je disais que ça ne m'a pas blessée. Au début… Au début seulement. Parce que tu sais, après qu'il m'ait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec moi... Qu'il ne pouvait pas, mais que ça n'enlevait rien à l'affection qu'il avait pour moi, et bien... J'ai commencé à me faire à l'idée que je n'avais pas et n'aurai jamais la place que j'aurais souhaitée à ses côtés. »

Luna inclina la tête, son regard se posant sur l'horizon. Légèrement perplexe, elle demanda doucement, d'une voix un peu lointaine :

« L'affection ? »

« Oui... » admit Ginny. Elle haussa les épaules, ajoutant avec une certaine désinvolture, qui n'enlevait rien à l'émotion qu'elle avait sans doute éprouvée à l'époque -et peut-être encore maintenant : « Oui. L'amour que Harry m'a porté, si amour il y a eu, mais je n'en doute pas, n'est plus aujourd'hui que de l'affection. »

« Et ça te suffit ? »

« J'ai appris à m'en contenter. Je pourrais dire qu'après tout, il ne s'agit que d'un chagrin d'amour comme on en connaît tous... et peut-être au fond que ce n'est que ça... »

Luna ne dit rien, mais posa une main compatissante sur le bras de sa camarade, qui ajouta alors dans un sourire un peu incertain : « Du moins, ça me rassurerait de me dire que si notre histoire s'est finie, c'est comme pour beaucoup de couples. Ca me rassurerait, parce que je me dirais que le pire que Harry ait à faire maintenant, c'est de se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour. Malheureusement, les raisons de notre séparation sont toutes autres, et les blessures dont Harry a à guérir sont plus profondes et douloureuses. » Elle resta pensive un moment, et Luna ne troubla pas la réflexion de sa camarade. Enfin, Ginny ajouta :

« Savoir qu'il reste au moins ouvert à quelques personnes me rassure, en fait... Donc, non, je ne suis pas jalouse de Hermione. »

Luna ne put rien ajouter suite à cela, car une voix forte, un peu blanche mais manifestement en colère, s'exclama alors, derrière les deux jeunes filles :

« Mesdemoiselles ! Que faites-vous là ? Cela fait près d'une heure que l'on vous cherche ; tout particulièrement vous, Miss Weasley... »

« Professeur McGonagall ? » s'étonna la rouquine, non pas tant de trouver sa directrice ici, que du ton sévère qu'avait employée la femme. « Quelque chose d'urgent… ? »

« Et qui requiert votre présence à toutes deux, oui ! Miss Weasley, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes légèrement indispensable à l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors étant donné que vous en êtes le capitaine ? Et vous, Miss Lovegood, ne pensez-vous pas que votre place est actuellement dans les gradins, à commenter le match qui va débuter... et qui aurait dû débuter depuis un moment déjà ! »

« Oh Merlin ! Le match, j'avais complètement oublié ! » s'exclama Ginny, paniquée, tout en sautant sur ses pieds, et en courant déjà vers la sortie.

McGonagall la laissa passer tout en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré -mais néanmoins légèrement amusé. Luna, quant à elle, passa une main rêveuse dans une de ses longues mèches blondes, et ajouta d'un air philosophe, tout en jouant avec ses cheveux :

« Le match... Ah oui. C'est amusant comme on peut parfois oublier des choses qui nous tiennent pourtant à cœur. Je ferais peut-être bien d'y aller... Oui... »

Sentant une des veines de son front palpiter d'agacement, Minerva se retint toutefois de s'énerver sur la plus incongrue des élèves de cette école -de peur de retarder encore davantage le commencement du match, et puis parce que, au fond, elle aimait bien Luna. La jeune Serdaigle passa en sautillant légèrement devant la femme, et descendit d'un pas joyeux l'escalier en colimaçon.

Avant de repartir elle aussi, la vieille femme, qui n'avait pas bougé du seuil, constata que Ginny avait oublié son balai. McGonagall ne pouvait pas le laisser là : la jeune fille en avait besoin pour son match. Mais, balayant du regard l'esplanade de la Tour d'Astronomie, Minerva se sentit prise d'un vertige qui ne devait rien à la hauteur du lieu. Incapable d'avancer d'un seul pas, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de réprimer les battements de son cœur et les tremblements de sa main. Elle n'était pas prête, pas encore...

Monter jusqu'en haut de cette tour lui avait déjà coûté un certain effort, mais aller plus loin n'était pas possible...

Pas encore.

Elle tendit alors sa baguette, et ignorant sa main qui tremblait encore un peu, elle la tendit vers le balai, et prononça le sort d'attraction d'une voix éraillée. Dès que le balai lui eut atterri dans la main, elle fit volte-face précipitamment, claquant la porte derrière elle et s'éloignant à grands pas de cet endroit trop chargé de souvenirs.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, Molly Weasley se retourna, et afficha un grand sourire chaleureux, accueillant tendrement la nouvelle venue :

« Fleur, ma chérie… Tu es rentrée des commissions ? » Avisant le lourd panier que peinait à porter jusqu'à la table la jeune femme, elle s'exclama, tout en venant l'aider précipitamment : « Oh, mais tu n'aurais pas dû tant te charger ! Je voulais juste que tu m'achètes deux-trois choses pour le dîner de ce soir… »

Essuyant son front délicat où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur, la sorcière française répliqua dans un sourire, tout en reprenant son souffle :

« Voyons Molly… Vous avez déjà la gentillesse de nous recevoir tout le temps à manger en ce moment… »

« Tatatata ! » la coupa la femme en bougonnant gentiment. « C'est bien normal de vous avoir à la maison. Vous êtes de la famille, enfin ! » Elle retourna à ses fourneaux, laissant le soin à sa belle-fille de ranger les courses dans les placards déjà bien remplis de la cuisine. Touillant son ragoût qui mijotait doucement dans un immense chaudron, Molly ajouta : « Et puis, avec votre nouvel emménagement, ça vous fait du bien de souffler un peu et de pouvoir mettre les pieds sous la table, non ? »

Fleur, qui s'escrimait à présent pour refermer un placard plein à craquer, tout en tentant d'éviter que tout son contenu ne lui tombe dessus, répliqua entre ses dents :

« Mmh mmh… » D'un coup sec, elle vint enfin à bout du meuble récalcitrant, et put ajouter : « Oui, c'est vraiment adorable à vous de nous soulager un peu. »

Un petit silence agréable enveloppa ensuite les deux femmes, laissant les odeurs de cuisine et les bruits familiers de la maison envahir peu à peu l'espace. Tandis que sa belle-mère commençait à confectionner une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert, Fleur s'activa à leur préparer du thé.

Et quand Bill rentra du travail, quelques temps plus tard, il fut accueilli par les rires aux éclats de son épouse et de sa mère. Il déposa sa cape à un porte-manteau dans l'entrée, en sentant un immense sentiment de paix et de bien-être l'envahir, et passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine :

« Et bien, je vois qu'on ne s'ennuie pas ici… Oh Merlin, maman ! Ne me dis pas que c'est le repas de ce soir, ça, quand même ? » s'exclama-t-il en désignant l'énorme marmite qui mijotait tranquillement sur le feu.

« Et bien, si… » lui répondit Molly, étonnée, tandis que Fleur se levait avec entrain pour embrasser son époux.

Serrant tendrement la jeune femme contre lui, Bill poursuivit, surpris :

« Je suis habitué à ce qu'on fasse des repas gargantuesques ici, mais enfin là, tu as un peu exagéré, non ? Nous ne serons que quatre, avec papa, je te rappelle… »

Molly leva les mains au ciel :

« Mais enfin, Bill ! Tu as oublié qu'on recevait George, Ron et Hermione à manger ce soir ? »

Les moments où toute la famille se réunissait étaient encore rares, chacun s'étant dirigé vers une voie différente -mais chacun n'appréciait que d'autant plus ces repas familiaux, qui étaient des instants aussi précieux qu'irremplaçables à leurs yeux.

Aussi l'exclamation de joie de Bill ne surprit-elle pas les deux femmes, leur amenant au contraire un immense sourire sur le visage. Prise dans cette euphorie soudaine, Fleur ajouta même avec enthousiasme :

« Et si nous invitions Arry ? Ce serait superbe, non ? »

La bonne humeur des deux Weasley retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée, et la jeune française se sentit soudainement très embarrassée. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se mit à débarrasser les tasses et la théière, et rectifia d'elle-même, avant qu'un des deux autres n'ajoute quelque chose :

« Enfin… C'est… c'est sans doute trop tard pour lui envoyer un… message. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. »

Bill vint enlacer doucement les épaules de sa femme, et murmura d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant :

« Oui, une autre fois. » En voyant Fleur s'essuyer discrètement les yeux, tout en faisant tinter un peu maladroitement la vaisselle sur un petit plateau, il échangea un regard gêné avec sa mère, qui s'éloigna alors discrètement, les laissant seuls. Le jeune homme roux reprit alors, à l'intention de son épouse : « Ca va aller, Fleur… Il faut lui laisser du temps. Et je suis sûr qu'il est très bien chez nous. »

Inspirant profondément, la sorcière se reprit, et tourna à demi la tête vers son compagnon, acquiesçant d'une petite voix :

« Oui, je sais. Je sais que tu as raison, mais… » A son regret, elle ne put retenir de nouveau ses larmes et, éclatant en sanglots, elle se blottit dans les bras réconfortants de Bill : « Mais j'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire plus pour lui ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte de la cuisine, Molly sentit son cœur se serrer, et elle lutta elle aussi pour ne pas s'abandonner au chagrin. En entendant les pas d'Arthur dans l'allée de leur jardin, elle s'essuya précipitamment les yeux avec son tablier… le regrettant aussitôt, car des traces d'oignon avaient imprégné le tissu, la faisant alors pleurer à grosses larmes sans qu'elle le veuille, cette fois !

Le soir à table, Arthur, Bill et les autres convives furent donc, il faut bien l'avouer, assez déconcerté d'entendre la si affable et souriante Molly Weasley passer une partie de sa soirée à maugréer et pester sur la sournoiserie et la traîtrise des oignons…

_Où vont les âmes…_, par H. J. Granger – Chapitre 1

_La souffrance n'est-elle pas au contraire nécessaire, en un sens ? Elle pourrait même être le premier pas vers la guérison. Un pas en avant, une chute dans le gouffre, pour mieux en remonter, et en sortir. Définitivement._

_Enfin tourner la page._

_Mais n'est-ce pas prendre le risque également que cette souffrance de plus, ce pas en avant, n'achève définitivement une âme trop écorchée, trop fragilisée ?_

_Comment savoir quelle direction prendre ? Et qui peut décider de cela ? La personne en souffrance -mais a-t-elle dès lors le recul nécessaire ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre -mais qui peut vraiment savoir ce qu'il convient de faire au mieux pour un autre que soi ?_

(…)


End file.
